


You are the Best and Worst Thing that's Happened to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for pairings involving Shintaro, Haruka, Konoha, and Kuroha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> these are drabbles ive gotten requests for on my tumblr or just felt like writing
> 
> this one is kono/shin hide-and-seek

_'Aren't I supposed to be doing something…?'_ Shintaro knew he was forgetting something. He’d been trying to ignore the nagging feeling, since he had finally managed to perfect that one part of his song, and he didn’t want to lose the groove he had going. But now that his music was finally edited the way he wanted, he found he couldn’t ignore the sense that he was forgetting something important.

_'Maybe I was going to tell Momo something… No, that's not right. Maybe I need to find something?'_ That… almost felt right. Was he looking for something? Had he lost anything recently?  _'No not lost, I… Oh shit. Konoha.'_  He was supposed to be playing hide and seek with Konoha. He was supposed to have been finding Konoha _three hours ago._ He stood up in a panic. Shit. Shit. The poor android was probably crying his eyes out somewhere, alone and thinking Shintaro didn’t love him. He needed to find him, quick.

"Konoha!! Konoha! Where are you?! Konoha, I’m sorry!" He ran around the house in a blind panic, looking under beds, behind curtains, inside closets, anywhere where Konoha might be hiding. He was practically screaming at this point, desperate to locate his friend. He was about to run outside, thinking he might be hiding out there somewhere, when he noticed one of the kitchen cupboards was slightly ajar.

He ran towards it and yanked it open, and was greeted with the sight of Konoha peacefully sleeping, curled up in on himself inside the cupboard. Shintaro let out a shaky sigh of relief. “Don’t worry me like that,” he muttered, pressing a quick kiss to the top of the android’s head before deciding to leave him to his slumber. 


	2. Gotta do the Cooking By the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuro/kono: cooking

"Konoha, what the hell are you doing?! That’s salt, not sugar. We need sugar." Honestly. Kuroha knew that Konoha was a bad cook, but he didn’t think he would be  _this_ terrible. He should’ve just saved himself the trouble and let Konoha fuck it up himself. …Although last time he did that, his brother left the stove on and nearly burned the house down. Maybe not, then.

"Sorry! I didn’t notice. They look the same…" Konoha smiles sheepishly, dumping the salt he had poured out back in the bag. "I’ll get the right one this time!" He dashes off, returning a short while later with the proper container and carefully measuring out the required amount. "There! Now what?"

"Ummm…" Kuroha looks down at the recipe book, carefully reading the next step. "Whisk…Whisk the eggs? What the hell does that mean?" This was turning out to be much more difficult than anticipated. Just following directions sounded easy enough, but he didn’t understand half the terminology. 

"Oh, I know how to do that." Konoha brightens considerably at the prospect of being useful. "Alright, then you do it. I’ll set the oven. It should be at…450? What does that mean? How does the oven work, anyway?" Kuroha’s never actually bothered to use any kitchen appliances other than the microwave. Oh well, it can’t be that hard.

"Um, Kuroha, aren’t you supposed to finish mixing the ingredients first?" Konoha pipes up, still furiously whisking eggs. "The recipe says so…"

"Does it? Well, it takes the oven time to warm up anyway, so it’ll be fine. This will turn out great."

"Yeah!" Konoha nods cheerfully. "It’ll taste great this time, I know it,"


	3. Is This Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kono/kuro: birthday sex

Konoha seems very unsure of himself as he fumbles with the button to Kuroha’s pants. “Are you sure this is okay?” He asks for probably the seventh time as he finally manages to triumph over the button, clumsily ridding Kuroha of his pants.

"For the last time, yes. Happy birthday and all that. Now just get on with it already." Konoha still seems just as unsure, but he mutters a faint "Okay…", leaning forward to kiss him as he slides down his underwear.

Kuroha can’t help but moan as Konoha wraps a hand around his erection, slowly stroking him and taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He appears to be content just doing this, and Kuroha has pull away to remind him to get on with it again. 

"Ah, sorry…" Konoha reluctantly pulls away, turning to rummage through the nightstand until he finds the lube and a condom. He pours the lube on his fingers, then hesitates again until Kuroha makes an irritated noise. 

The feel of Konoha’s fingers was…odd and slightly uncomfortable. He had tried fingering himself a few times before, but it felt even weirder when it was someone else. It wan’t necessarily a bad sensation, though.

Konoha takes his time before pulling out, wiping off his fingers and rolling on the condom before asking if this is okay for what must now be the eighth time. “Oh my god, just shut up and fuck me already.” Kuroha’s patience is rapidly wearing thin. He’s too busy being irritated to notice when Konoha finally moves, completely taking him by surprise. 

Pain is the first thing he really registers. He’s not used to this, has never been stretched out this much before. Konoha gives him no time to adjust, letting out a small “Oh,” and immediately starting to move, picking up the pace with each thrust. Kuroha manages to acclimate fairly quickly, sparks of pleasure mixing in with the pain. 

It isn’t until Konoha hits just right that Kuroha really starts to get into it, slinging his arms across the other’s back and moaning loudly. Encouraged, Konoha shifts his hips to hit that spot again, and it isn’t too much longer before Kuroha comes, shuddering with his release.

Konoha follows not too long afterward, panting and groaning. “Was…Was that okay?” 

"…Yeah. That was great." He gives Konoha a small pat on the head. "We should do it again sometime."


	4. Laziness at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuro/shin: cross dressing and shin's leg fetish

Shintaro was trying to concentrate on his work, he really was, but  _why the fuck was Kuroha wearing the female school uniform?_ Did he cross dress in his spare time or something? Not that Shintaro was going to complain. He couldn’t stop his eyes from straying to the other’s bare legs. They were very pale and very long and Shintaro could almost touch them from here, could almost run his hands down them…

"Hey, do you mind doing this part for me?" Shintaro’s thoughts are interrupted as Kuroha hands him a sheet of paper, which he unthinkingly accepts. They are currently inside Shintaro’s room, working on a school project that they had been partnered together for. Shintaro had done most of his share already, so it was mostly just Kuroha working. Or, it should have been. Now that he thought about it, Kuroha had handed Shintaro quite a bit of work now, claiming that he wasn’t sure how to this or didn’t understand that.

He opens his mouth to remark on Kuroha’s poor work ethic, but promptly loses his train of thought as Kuroha shifts slightly, the short skirt riding up his thigh and exposing more of his leg. Shintaro realizes he’s staring and quickly turns away, furiously scribbling at his newly acquired piece of paper. 

He works in silence for a while longer (stealing furtive glances at the other when he can) before he decides they’ve done enough for the day. (He really needs to get Kuroha out of here while he can still control himself.) “Hey, that should be good for today… We can do the rest later.” 

"Oh, if you say so… You-  _We_ should be able to finish tomorrow. Thanks for helping so much…” He purrs, leaning forward slightly and scratching at his leg and exposing even more and holy shit, he needs to leave  _right now._  

"Um, well, since we’re done here you can go home now! I’ll see you tomorrow!" Despite his best efforts he can’t quite keep the squeak out of his voice, and he can tell his face must be very red by now. 

"Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. It was lovely spending time with you." Kuroha stands up and heads for the door, humming cheerily.

It isn’t until later that Shintaro discovers Kuroha left all his work behind.


	5. On Self-Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy 7/7 a.k.a. shincest day!!!!!

His other self has been crying again. Taking in the red face, the swollen eyes, and the way he’s curled up as if he’s trying to make himself disappear, it’s incredibly obvious. Shintaro can’t help but sigh heavily as he takes a seat on the bed next to the other boy. It’s been a few months since he’s been having these dreams (if you can call it that), and there’s been little variation.

This Shintaro is angry and broken and pitiable, and honestly a pain to deal with. He never has good days. Most of the time he looks at his counterpart with eyes full of rage and hatred, hurling insults and lashing out with fists or scissors, and Shintaro will let him because it doesn’t really hurt and he probably deserves it, anyway. But sometimes he just breaks down, drained of all his anger and left with nothing but loathing and regret, and those days are the worst because Shintaro can never reach him, can never truly help (how can he, when he’s only barely past this himself? his comforting words ring hollow and empty, and he doesn’t believe them either).

His companion is silent, and Shintaro gives him all the time he needs. It never takes too long for him to get clingy when he’s like this, desperate for some sort of acceptance, as if trying to convince himself that maybe it’s worth it to force himself through another day.

And he’s right, it takes maybe all of five minutes for the other Shintaro to move, to crawl into his lap and cling to the front of his shirt, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Shintaro wraps his arms around the smaller boy wordlessly (he’s so thin and fragile, it seems a miracle he doesn’t break at the touch). A few moments later, the other is lifting his head to press their lips together and weakly tugging at their clothes.

Shintaro returns the kiss hesitantly (he’s never sure if this actually helps, but pushing him away somehow seems worse). His companion has managed to lose all of his own clothes, and his kisses are growing increasingly desperate. His breath comes in ragged gasps when he finally pulls away, pushing Shintaro down onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

A hand wanders downward to grope at his crotch, stroking him through his clothing until he’s fully erect. The other Shintaro wastes no time in pulling the now proud erection out his pants, wrapping a hand around the base and positioning himself above it before slowly lowering himself down. Shintaro doesn’t say anything. He never bothers with preparation, he always wants it to hurt.

The expression on the other’s face becomes pained as he manages to take it all in, but he doesn’t make a sound and starts to move almost immediately. Shintaro tries and fails to bite back a groan as the smaller boy shifts his hips, raising himself up slightly only to grind back down. He moves his own hips, trying to hit the spot that he knows will help alleviate some of the pain. His companion makes a loud noise that trails off into a whimper as Shintaro successfully locates the other’s prostate. He’s not sure how much it helps, but the other boy usually manages to get off on the pain anyway. He tries not to think about it too hard.

The other Shintaro is making all sorts of sounds now, face flushed and dripping sweat as he fucks himself. Shintaro wraps a hand around the other’s cock, stroking roughly and throwing off his rhythm, but he doesn’t care, they’re both close now. A few more strokes has the him coming into his hand with a loud moan, and Shintaro finishes a few seconds later.

The other climbs off of him with a gross squelching noise, collapsing on the bed beside him. Shintaro throws an arm across him, pulling him closer. They’re both silent as they wait for the dream to end.


End file.
